Grandfather
'Benedict Wigglestein ("Grandfather") Uno, Sr. '''is the son of Malladus Uno, the father of Monty and Benedict Uno, the grandfather of Nigel Uno, and a former Demon King of the Underworld. He is a demonic being who ruled the world before being overthrown by his son Monty. Many years later, he is revived by his other son and successor Father and begins transforming the people of the world into Senior Citizombies. Despite making only one appearance, Grandfather was the most powerful villain in the original ''KND series. History Grandfather married to Malevolous Hecate Djinn, the Shadow Queen, and gave birth to Monty and Benedict Uno. During a recent Demon War, Malevolous was slayed by Ganondorf Dragmire, and Grandfather was consumed in eternal anger. Set before the events of Operation: Z.E.R.O., Malladus Uno and his demons ruled the world. The gods came down to Earth and engaged Malladus in battle before sealing him below the earth. Grandfather took his place as Demon King and continued to rule, until being foiled by Numbuh Zero. Operation: Z.E.R.O. Grandfather is the main antagonist of Operation: Z.E.R.O.. Years after being foiled, his son, Father, used the Recommissioning Module on Grandfather - now a decrepit old man - to restore his former self, expecting to work together with him to destroy the Kids Next Door and rule the world alongside him. Instead, Grandfather shuns his son and orders him to leave, calling him a failure, and only awakened him just because that the fact that Father could not destroy the "irksome" Kids Next Door by himself. He then said that he liked his other son more anyways even if he had destroyed his powers, making his only loyal younger son leave his side. He then revealed his plan: To turn all the kids in the world into Senior Citi-Zombies, as well as everyone who has ever been a kid. The villains cheer, until they realize that they all used to be children and that this amounts to every person in the world. They try to flee, but in vain; Grandfather turns all of them into his zombie minions and orders them to invade the Kids Next Door's treehouses throughout the world, turning them into zombies as well and turning the treehouses into tapioca factories. Soon, nearly every KND operative (every kid in town and Gallagher Elementary School and presumably every person) on the planet has been transformed, save for Numbuh 1, who would soon re-commission his father, Numbuh 0. After establishing his rule over the world, Grandfather turns his efforts to finding and destroying the Book of KND, as it could provide children with hope; the only thing that could defeat him. He arrives near its location just in time to be confronted by his son Monty, who is carrying the book in his back pocket. Monty by wrestling with him until he found the Book of KND. He is able to resist Grandfather's power, but soon begins to succumb to it. He is able to fight off Grandfather long enough for Sector V to launch the KND Moonbase at him, seemingly destroying him. However, Grandfather survives this relatively unscathed and emerges from the wreckage, only to find out that he is standing in a Decommissioning Chamber from the moon base. Grandfather and Numbuh 0 are then both decommissioned once again, turning them back into their harmless, clueless adult selves. Benders' Dawn Saga In the events of Operation: ANCESTOR, another Demon War was starting, and the seal on Malladus was breaking. Despite the Kids Next Door's efforts to recover their treehouses, Malladus was revived, and used his power to reawaken his son, Grandfather, who was estatic to see his father again. Grandfather was also revealed to be brothers-in-law with Chancellor Cole Fulbright, who was Fanny Fulbright's grandfather, making Fanny and Nigel cousins (however, they later turned out to be adoptive cousins, as Fanny's grandmother was adopted by Nigel's grandmother). When Dr. Facilier betrayed Malladus, Malladus took the Grim Reaper's scythe and entrusted it to Grandfather. The operatives journeyed to Castle Hell in the Underworld, where they engaged Grandfather and Cole in a battle atop the Demon Train. In the end, the Demon Train fell into the Sanzu River, along with Grandfather, Cole, and Facilier. However, Grandfather and Cole turned out to have survived. Rather than seek revenge, Grandfather declared he was getting too old for this crud. They appear in The Great Galactic Race, using their Demon Train to race and proving to be very powerful opponents in the race. However, during the final lap, their train ended up crashing into an oil refinery and vanishing in a tremendous explosion. Firstborn Saga Grandfather and Cole returned in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, where they assisted Rachel, Fanny, and Patton by bringing them to The Tree of Beginning on their Demon Train. Later, they were captured by Ganondorf and imprisoned on Mt. Malladus. Eventually, they escape just in time to assist Rachel and her friends in the battle against Demise. It is unknown where they went following the events of the battle, or of the story in general. Major Battles *Grandfather vs. Ganondorf Dragmire *Grandfather vs. Monty Uno. *Grandfather and Cole vs. KND. *Demon Train vs. other racers (during Great Galactic Race). *Uno Family and others vs. Demise. Appearance Grandfather is very tall and lanky, and significantly taller than a normal person. He has a bald head and a large beard with long, scraggly strands of hair. Like Father, his body is a black silhouette with reddish-orange outlines. He has fiery yellow eyes, and the inside of his mouth is yellow. Category:KND Characters Category:Males Category:Main Villains Category:Demons Category:Firebenders Category:Royals Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:Uno Family Category:Fake Name Users Category:The Thirteen Category:Ancestor Bosses